


rude but not boring

by summerdayghost



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: In which Lois's preconceived notions of people from Clark's hometown are challenged.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't too particularly kind to Clark. Just warning you.

Clark Kent was, to put it gently, one hell of a boring ass motherfucker. He was inherently stale. If you were to ask him what he did this weekend he would say laundry or that he called his mom. Even his journalistic efforts were boring as they were either centered on esoteric local politics or human interest interviews that didn't interest anybody.

Lois firmly believed this was a result of his upbringing.

Smallville was a farming community in the middle of fuck all nowhere.

(Clark once corrected her and told her Smallville was in Kansas. Lois told him that that was worse.)

Kent grew up tending to crops and thinking that someone shaking up their shopping routine was the epitome of high gossip.

Everyone from Smallville (or any of the countless other places like it) was probably the same way. Mild manneredness was in their blood.

Or at least Lois used to think that.

A short red headed woman marched into lobby the Daily Planet and up to Lois, "I'm here to see Clark."

She had the same accent as him.

Lois sneered, "I'm not his personal secretary."

The woman smiled with lips the same color as her hair, "But you know him."

"Are you his girlfriend?" Lois asked. She didn't have the time for this.

The woman rolled her eyes, "Not since our days at Smallville High," she crossed her arms, "Not really my type anymore."

Lois quirked an eyebrow, "And what would your type be?"

The woman smirked, "I don't know, why don't we discuss it over coffee after I talk to Clark?"

Lois wasn't sure she heard the woman right, "Did you just ask me out?"

"What do you think?" The woman tilted her head, "The name's Lana by the way."

Lois thought that she was going to have to reconsider her preconceived notions about people from Smallville. So far this Lana woman was many things, rude one of them, but she certainly wasn't boring.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kinda bad because it was written in fifteen minutes, but I'm posting anyways because I know I'm never going to go back and improve this.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
